Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest written by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This chapter is called "Time to Step Up". Plot (At Sarasaland at the castle, Princess Daisy sensed the kidnapping of Nicole and Pally from the wrath of Dry Bowser and his minions) *Daisy: Oh no. The princesses got kidnapped by a evil dry lord. What are we gonna do? *Toad Guard #1: Hello Princess Daisy, i brought some water for you to drink up. *Daisy: Well thanks. There is a lot of bad news going on around the world. *Toad Guard #1: Oh, there is no need to have your high hopes go down. *Toad Guard #2: I always promised to make some delicious bread rolls for you. *Daisy: Ah, delicious. Just keep in touch that Bowser has done something again and has a new look of evil. *Toad Guard #3: The last time he tried to burn down the heroes was at his own castle. *Daisy: Most of the minions has survived the crash of the castle. Even Kamek and Kammy were there. *Toad Guard #1: We'll keep an eye on them. *Daisy: Keep an eye? Where? *Toad Guard #1: Never mind. We don't have a GPS to track the empire down. *Daisy: Just get back to work while i make up my mind. *Toad Guard #2: Boys, let's move. *Toad Guard #3: I'll be making a chicken salad myself. *Daisy: I'm just going to six and relax when guarding the throne room. (Back at the Comet Observatory, the gang is looking at the map device to track on which galaxies to go to) *Mumble: So what is the next step? *Rosalina: We may be finding a way to travel to a lot of galaxies. Queen Cona and her minions are doing very bad to all of the galaxies in the universe. I order you guys to travel across these worlds and save these worlds from their empire blasting them out. *Mario: That's a lot of galaxies to explore. *Luigi: You been to the galaxy once. *Mario: You been to the galaxy too. I saw you there on a house. *Yoshi: Most of my friends were in the galaxies as well and most of you guys found them on the nests. *Mario: Oh lord, you found out? *Yoshi: Yeah. All of my friends told me about it. *Mumble: You guys have a lot of experience. *Phoenix: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito have been to space once. *Montay: Hey. *Mumble: That's a lot of worthy people around here. *Mario: Where to track the world to go to? *Luigi: It said that we should be heading to the water planet. *Yoshi: What kind of water planet is this? *Rosalina: It is inhabitated by penguins and mantas. All they do is swim and greet people around the world. *Lubba: This planet should be interesting for us to travel. *Mumble: Sound good to me. *Phoenix: Oh boy, we're going out. *Yoshi: We should be ready to leave. *Montay: Look like we got another mission to do, again. *Esequiel: We're making sure no penguin get hurt by those aliens. *Lubba: Get on the starship, we're about to leave. *Josesito: Let's go on the head ship right away. *Shippo: It seems that we're going in. *Yoshi: Hop in. *Boshi: Here we go again. *Mario: Up and away! *Luigi: Yahoo. *Yoshi: Come on you guys. We got a lot of exploring to catch on. (The heroes hop on to Starship Mario) *Montay: Wee. *Shippo: We can still float. *Lubba: Is anyone on board? *Mario: Okie dokie, yes we are. *Luigi: Rosalina, are you coming? *Rosalina: I'm going to keep an eye on the galaxy. You guys go ahead and do your thing. *Lubba: Yes ma'am. I'll do my best to keep track on the aliens. *Rosalina: Good luck. Make sure you don't get hit by a meteor rock. *Lubba: We'll do our best. *Lovelace: Wait. We forgot Chakron. You coming? *Chakron: Yes. I am coming along. *Lovelace: Sweet. Then get on. *Chakron: *hop to Starship Mario* Glad to have you coming. *Lovelace: My man. *Chakron: Right on. *Mumble: We're all good. *Lubba: Time to get on the galaxy. *Phoenix: Let's make a move. *Mario: Ride on big luma! (Lubba ride on the Starship Mario to travel through the galaxy. Back at Bowser's Kingdom, Bowser and his minions arrive with the captured Nicole and Pally.) *Bowser Jr.: Home at last. *Bowser: Unzap them. *Kamek: Yes master. *unzap Nicole and Pally* *Nicole: What happen? *Pally: What kind of home of this? *Bowser: Welcome to my kingdom. This is where you're going to be held, or else, you will join the empire of the Koopa Troop. *Kammy: Either get locked up or join our side. *Wendy: Your choice. *Nicole: I will never join your troop. *Pally: Let us go. *Wendy: Do you wanna live or get changed into a Koopaling? *Nicole: Make me. *Wendy: I'll have your word. *Kammy: Change them into Koopalings. *Kamek: You got it. *use his wand to change Nicole and Pally into Koopalings* *Bowser: Make them evil. *Kamek: *use his wand to make Nicole and Pally goes into their evil control* *Kammy: What did you do? *Kamek: Bowser made me do this. *Bowser: Ha ha ha. *Nicole: I feel different. *Pally: Wow, unbelievable. *Kamek: I did it. They become bad. *Bowser: Welcome to my troop. You will be joining us and you will always listen to our orders. *Nicole: Yes King Bowser. *Bowser: Good. In the meantime, the doomship is almost finish and how about you prepare some armor gear for everyone. *Nicole: What are we suppose to do with making armors? *Bowser: You build with metal. Bang them hard and you get the iron parts going. *Kammy: We'll work together. *Nicole: You and us, Kammy. *Kammy: I'll teach you. *Bowser: Let's get back on the process on the ship. *Kamek: Right boss. No more mistakes is being thrown into the doomship. *Bowser: Get to work you guys! We're leaving soon. *Bowser Jr.: Okay pa. *Larry: Back to work, we shouldn't even work when we're kids. *Iggy: Stupid King Koopa. (Nicole and Pally walk with Kammy to start building the armors for the war) *Nicole: You gotta hit them hard like this. *Kammy: No no, let me show you. *hit the metal hard with her hammer* *Pally: We know how to hit on metal to build on armors. *Kammy: Just try it and act like a Koopaling. *Nicole: Fine. *hit on the metal hard* *Kammy: Are you sure? *Nicole: Yes. This is how you done it. *Kammy: That's not how it's done. *Pally: We know old lady. We can build faster than you. *Kammy: How dare you insult me like that. I'll show you. *use her magic powers on Pally* *Pally: *punch Kammy* *Kammy: Ooh, how dare you punch me like that? *Pally: You wanna fight? Come fight me now. *Kammy: I'll show you a real armor. *poof magic with a completed armor* *Pally: No fights, huh? *Kammy: I made a armor just to shut your mouths up. *Nicole: Perfect. No mistakes. *Kammy: No mistakes at all. *Pally: Good. We can continue building our perfect armors for the war. *Kammy: I'll always be watching you two. *Nicole: Just mind your own business. (Meanwhile, Dry Bowser walk up to Captain Basilisx on the process of the doomship) *Dry Bowser: How is the doomship? *Basilisx: It's almost complete. I would like to call it the Omega Doomship. *Dry Bowser: Sweet. This is the doomship we will be riding on. *Basilisx: It's suppose to be powerful than all of your airships you have built over the years of conquering the world. *Dry Bowser: The first thing in the morning is destroy all the galaxies in the universe. *Basilisx: I agree on that. *Dry Bowser: I'll better check on Wario and Waluigi. *Basilisx: Go ahead. Just do your job and i'll keep an eye on the ship. *Dry Bowser: Good precious. (Back at the Great Doomstar Ship, Queen Cona and Shellborg walk into the conference room to see a few soldiers at the table) *Queen Cona: Well hello my friends, your manager will be here in a few minutes. *Soldier #1: I thought you are the boss. *Queen Cona: I hire a few managers to come over and check on all of you guys. *Shellborg: The rest of them are keeping an eye on the soldiers. So you may watch on your backs. *Soldier #2: Carry on Shellborg. *Shellborg: I store a lot of guns for you guys for the war. *Soldier #3: Arr! We'll be happy to shoot on all of the innocent aliens in the world. *Shellborg: Wait til the final battle starts. *Soldier #3: Okay Shellborg. You got my word. *Queen Cona: Oh look, here he comes. *Alien Manager: Hello there my queen. Thank you for watching my people over. *Queen Cona: You're very welcome sir. *Alien Manager: Alright, let's go start our annual meeting. *Shellborg: Let's go Cona, we have to check what our members are up to. *Queen Cona: They're training for the next fight. *Shellborg: I can see. (At the battle zone, most of Queen Cona's minions are fighting together for training. Mark Fishtony splash some water to Surfa as Surfa give a big punch to Mark.) *Mark: Ooh. *Surfa: Hey big fish, i got something. *Mark: Grrrr, you make me angry. *Surfa: Ha! Come on water boy, is that all you got but throwing water in my face? *Mark: Water splash! *splash water on Surfa* *Surfa: Ugh! Look what you done to my dress? *Mark: This is what you get for hitting me. *Surfa: You'll pay for this. (Fire Baller and Ice Baller throw fire and ice together like a snowball fight) *Fire Baller: Fire beat ice! *Ice Baller: Ice beat fire! *Fire Baller: No. Fire burn ice to water! *Ice Baller: Ice is better than fire. *Fire Baller: Ice sucks! *Ice Baller: Ice rules! *Fire Baller: You are no better. *Ice Baller: You can't express your opinion on fire and ice. *Fire Baller: You're being mean. *Ice Baller: No, you're being mean to me. *Fire Baller: I'm going to burn your room into a magma section. *Ice Baller: I will freeze your room to a frozen palace. *Fire Baller: Don't judge me. *Ice Baller: I'll judge you back. *Fire Baller: I'll break your nose. *Ice Baller: I don't even have a nose. *Fire Baller: I'll blow you away. *Mark: *splash the water on Fire Baller and Ice Baller* *Ice Baller: Watch it fish boy! *Mark: I will splash you down! *Surfa: Race it coward. *Ice Baller: Guys, we're fighting here. (Zing Zag drop a bomb of toxic all over the place) *Zing Zag: Ha ha ha! All the toxic you can love. *Ice Baller: Zang. *Fire Baller: That is not cool. *Mark: I'm going to wipe your face off! *Zing Zag: Make me you fish boy! *Mark: *water blast on Zing Zag* *Zing Zag: Ah! What is wrong with you? *Mark: Feel the torch of my water! *water smash on Zing Zag* *Zing Zag: Gosh, i'm soaking wet. *Mark: Shame on you bat-fool. *Zing Zag: I didn't do anything to you, jerk. (Queen Cona and Shellborg enter the room to check on the squad) *Shellborg: Listen up people! *Queen Cona: They can't hear your words from fighting. *Shellborg: I said SILENCE! (The minions stop training as they look at Queen Cona and Shellborg) *Queen Cona: Hello once again. May we stand as a line please? *Surfa: Yes mother. *Mark: This is just a boring decision. *Zing Zag: How about you shut your mouth until i make a new fin out of you. *Mark: *growls* *Shellborg: Stop fighting. We need to talk. *Queen Cona: I do not accept all of that childish fighting in my empire. *Mark: Thanks a lot Zing Zag. *Zing Zag: You almost got me into a lot of trouble, fool. *Shellborg: We got some important news to share. *Queen Cona: We have located the green crystal into the penguin's galaxy. I'm dispatching you all onto their galaxy. *Shellborg: We'll make sure that Penguru bird doesn't hold a staff to hit into our heads. *Mark: I'll crush him like a banana. *Fire Baller: Where do you think the heroes would be? *Queen Cona: Shellborg, track down where the heroes could be. *Shellborg: *check his device* It seem that they are riding on a ship head to travel to a distant planet. *Ice Baller: This is the same place we're going. *Queen Cona: It's the face of despair i met on Earth. *Surfa: What face? The plumber? *Queen Cona: Yes. What is his name? Marty? Manny? Maria? *Shellborg: I believe the name is Mario. *Queen Cona: Mario. I get it. We're going to track down Mario and all of his friends. *Shellborg: Plus, most of his penguin pets can fly. *Queen Cona: They are in my dead list. *Surfa: They're in dead meat when we capture them. *Queen Cona: Follow us. We're about to leave in just a second. *Zing Zag: I am ready to shoot those guys up. *Fire Baller: The animals will be our lunch. *Ice Baller: Don't forget the little ones for dessert. *Fire Baller: Unless we eat the stars. (The background song "My Sweet Lord" by George Harrison plays as the Starship Mario is about to arrive in the planet of Watertopia) *Lubba: Welcome to Planet Watertopia, a water planet inhabited by penguins and dolphins alike. This planet is known for looping the water around and spread it across the galaxy. *Mumble: I can see the sky. *Lovelace: Me too. (Arriving to the planet, many bubbles are floating in the air with the penguins greeting the newcomers on land) *Montay: Wait, they are penguins? *Lubba: Yes they are. They reside in here. *Esequiel: Never seen a group of penguins before on a planet. *Mumble: What is this planet about? *Lubba: I just told you, it's a very special land with floating platforms and moving obstacles. *Mumble: You mean like a popsicle? *Lubba: No, not a popsicle. A obstacle. *Mario: Mama mia, they have a ice statue of us. *Luigi: Look how famous we are. *Yoshi: Lucky plumbers. *Mumble: One day, they will build a statue for me. *Montay: Well, i want to be a hero and make a statue of me. *Mumble: Aren't you a bit young to become one? *Montay: Ha. Look like i am. *Esequiel: Stop being silly. We're suppose to look for information on this planet. *Montay: Sorry about that science guy. *Shippo: Oh, i think they wanna greet us all. *Josesito: That means they like us and they wanna see us. *Esequiel: Not just that. I think we're about to land. *Lubba: There it goes. *Mumble: Okie dokie. (The Starship Mario land on the ground as a bunch of floating platform land float around as stairs) *Luigi: This is pretty interesting for a platform. *Montay: Alright, let's walk on those stairs. (The gang walk on the platform stairs as they are greeted with a old penguin which look like a rockhopper) *???: Greetings Lubba. *Lubba: Hello there Penguru. I brought all of my friends over to see you. *Penguru: You finally came along. *Mumble: How do you know about us? *Penguru: We have been expecting to see you. *Esequiel: Since when? *Penguru: Me and Lubba have heard a lot of things about you. *Mario: Hey, you met me before. *Penguru: I know. I have heard all about you guys. *Mumble: I'm Mumble HappyFeet. *Penguru: I already know that. *Mumble: What? *Penguru: I know everyone's name from the last meeting i had with Lubba. *Lovelace: Okay, let's get this over with it. *Penguru: Follow me. *Luigi: Where to? (In the floating towns, Penguru introduce the heroes to a lot of penguins) *Sven: Penguins. You guys are not the only penguins around. *Mumble: They're just like us, but colorful. *Penguru: You're all free to have some popsicle ice cream. *Luigi: Ice cream! *Esequiel: I didn't know they have popsicles. *Montay: Yummy yummy popsicle. *Shippo: Tasty. *Josesito: So cold. *Phoenix: I love this one. *Mumble: This taste like blueberry. *Phoenix: One for a day. *Penguru: You're all going to my temple. *Mario: Sweet. We're coming along. *Penguru: Here we are, the Penguin Temple. *Shippo: Sweet big temple. (The background song end and inside of the Penguin Temple where the place looked like a museum) *Penguru: Welcome to the Penguin Temple. Look around for statues and paintings all over the place in history of all the memorial people we all known. *Mario: This is like a history museum. *Mumble: Why are all the fishes swimming in the fountain? *Penguru: They all fly with the fountain. *Montay: The water came from the fountain and just float around in a swirl. *Shippo: Wow, check this out you guys. *Josesito: It's a drawing of the warrior penguins. *Esequiel: They fought the leopard seals with all of their hearts. *Montay: Very brave warriors. *Penguru: Actually, those penguins are the protectors of the galaxy. *Montay: Really? *Penguru: They save planets, they save worlds and they even save a single universe of life. *Luigi: This is the only universe we live in. *Yoshi: Well, we went out of this world to go to other worlds around the multiverse. *Mario: Just like Flipside. *Luigi: What about the Subspace? *Mario: That's a very creepy one. *Mumble: No one ever want to go to the Subspace. *Montay: That's scary bro. *Mumble: Wait, what are these? *Penguru: These are the penguin masters from the past. They trained so hard to fight against a army of dino-aliens around the galaxy. I am the current penguin master as of now. *Mumble: I bet you are because, you're going to use your staff to hit on those skuas around the block. *Penguru: We don't use staffs or sticks. *Mumble: Staffs are sticks. *Penguru: You see here. This is my grandfather. He is the greatest protector of all in the galaxy. Have a great relationship with Lubba. *Lubba: That's me alright. *Penguru: He helped saving us from the forces of the dino-aliens and travel from planet to planet. *Esequiel: Like a space ranger. *Montay: Arrr. *Penguru: We don't even have space rangers in our planet anymore. *Montay: How come? *Penguru: All the good old space rangers have traveled through time in 35,000 years, facing and fighting against aliens like the Shroobs. *Shippo: Well we're here to see you and protect your galaxy from threats. *Mumble: We're new in this. *Lovelace: Do you have anything for us? *Penguru: Oh well, i would love for you guys to come into my collection room. Follow me. *Mumble: Ooh, i wonder what you got in stock for us? (At the collector room) *Penguru: This is my gallery. Many people call it the collector room. *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: It's beautiful. *Mumble: Let's move. We got a lot to look around. *Penguru: Check out this shiny orb of stone. *Hugh: Look like a shiny disco ball. *Penguru: Not just any disco ball. It's used for lights and power. *Phoenix: I kinda like this place. *Hugh: It's very special for penguins like us. *Penguru: Most of you guys are penguins. Glad to see you all coming. *Sven: I'm just a puffin who serve Lovelace and all of his plans of lists for Adelie-Land. *Penguru: I already saw you. *Sven: Positive. *Penguru: In other hand, i have this electric sword for five years and a old friend of mine has use it to slash some Dry Bones up in space. *Luigi: This is why Bowser was in space the whole time when we returned to the galaxy. *Penguru: You guys were there. I may have seen all of you guys back when you returned to the galaxy. *Yoshi: Most of the Yoshis went to space and hide in their eggs when the Koopas and Goombas were launching Bullet Bills to destroy most of the galaxies. *Penguru: Sucks to be them. *Montay: What is that over there? *Penguru: The shiny star. It's made of crystal. We keep them in store whatever those dino-aliens try to steal our stars. *Luigi: I hope we take them down by the end of the day. *Penguru: You guys are very important to me. I can tell by now. *Mumble: You can count on us all you want. *Penguru: One more important thing that i need to show you all. *Luigi: Who you asking? *Penguru: Come along. (At the staff room as all of the heroes take a look at the unique staffs) *Penguru: I present you all the unique staffs! *Mumble: Check this out. *Mario: *check out the electric staff* Ha ha ha. *Luigi: All prepared for the war. *Yoshi: There is a egg staff? *Boshi: This look cool. *Birdo: Don't touch. *Boshi: We're not trying to touch it. *Luigi: *grab the diamond staff* Ho ho ho, i am the king of gems. *Esequiel: You're the king of gems with no gems on your body? That's awkward. *Luigi: Dude, i can be anything i want. *Esequiel: Don't call me dude. There is no dude living around here. *Luigi: What's up with that? *Esequiel: You heard me. *Montay: Hey guys, take a look at this powerful rainbow staff. *Shippo: What are you doing? You're not suppose to touch it. *Montay: I can be anything i want as a baby. *put his fun on the rainbow staff as the staff glow with light* *Shippo: What did you do to the staff? *Montay: Oh, i didn't expect for this staff to light up some rainbows. *Josesito: That is not a toy Montay. It's a weapon used for battles. *Montay: That's crazy. A elder must use a staff to walk like a cane. *Penguru: Not just any staff. This rock staff inspired everyone to use canes to walk. *Mario: Mama mia. *Luigi: This is just a unique place for everyone. *Lovelace: I kinda like this place. *Sven: How long you worked to build these? *Penguru: After all these years of working, we build these staffs for elders and wizards to protect them from wars. *Mumble: What kind of wars you guys were in. *Penguru: Those dino-aliens destroyed my grandparents' homeland. They have no respect at all and i'm going to slam my chance on defeating that dino-alien queen. *his back hurts* Oof, my back. Ooh, my back. *Lubba: Aren't you too old to play hero? *Penguru: My back hurts. I live for a hundred of years. Age isn't helping people to heal their health up. *Lubba: Do you need a little help? *Penguru: No. I'm good. How dare my back stop me from moving with pressure. *Lubba: You need to rest. *Penguru: Don't dare to tell me to watch my back. *Lubba: You need to chill. Chill like a ice cube. *Penguru: You're a chummy. *Mario: Everybody a bit down. *Penguru: Nauseous graceness. *Luigi: You chill me out. *Penguru: I'll throw you a rock on your cap. *Luigi: You're silly bird. *Penguru: Gah! *Montay: You want us to use staffs and prepare for the war? *Penguru: Don't touch. No one grab a staff in my palace. *Mumble: No touching for nothing. *Phoenix: We should've build our own weapons instead. *Lubba: What do you want us to do? *Penguru: There is a big war coming. I can feel it in my beak. *Mumble: Queen Cona is up to her schemes. She isn't going to let her group of bad aliens over to shoot over a bunch of rockets flying all over the planet. *Phoenix: This means final. *Mario: This is the perfect place to train for the fight. *Boshi: Whatever we do, we should set up a resistance for all the penguins in this world. *Montay: Can't wait for the big war. *Josesito: We're all in this together. *Lovelace: This is the fight of our lives. *Sven: We're not gonna take it. *Hugh: Where can our training room be? *Penguru: Follow me. I found the perfect place to train. *Esequiel: I never met this man. What if he played a trick on us? *Josesito: Don't worry, he know what to do. *Esequiel: For the sake of risks, he's giving us hope. (In the secret training temple as Penguru show the group the training grounds and platform areas) *Penguru: Welcome to your training room. This is where you're gonna train when the fight comes. After that, you will all go home and go back to your worlds for the rest of your days. *Mumble: There's a lot of obsitacles for training. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario + Happy Feet: Mission Quest (Chapter 6) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions